En Homage
by DaWnSpRiDe
Summary: This is something I've had in my story bank for awhile, that's famous Pyrrha scene from Juane's POV my take on everything he's feeling and going through.


We made it out of the building, I turned briefly to look at Pyrrha. "Ok I think I have Glinda's number," I started looking through my scroll. "Where is it?" I growled frustrated, someone needed to help. Then a thought struck me. "Pyrrha?" She turned to look at me, I could see the trouble clear in her green eyes. "What was all of that?"

"I-" A huge tremor interrupted her, it nearly knocked us over. There could only be one reason why.

"But...Ozpin," it was too unbelievable. I couldn't fathom that he'd lost.

"There's no time," her voice was so scared, it unnerved me. She turned, a determined look on her face. "Go." My stomach dropped. "Go to Vale and call for help." She already sounded like she'd decided what she was going to do.

My only response was, "huh?" I stared at her bewildered. "What are you gonna do?"

As she turned in the direction of the tower, my heart clenched.

"No, no Pyrrha, you can't." I tried to reason with her. "You saw, how powerful she is." I took a step closer as I spoke. "Pyrrha I won't let you do-" Suddenly all I felt was her lips on mine, and I couldn't help the sinking feeling that it meant goodbye. Even then I couldn't help but draw her in closer, wrapping my arms around her.

As she backed away, my mind was still foggy. "I'm sorry," she said her voice thick. Then she pushed me back using her semblance, locking me in one of the lockers.

"Hey!" The door shut tight. "Wait! Stop! Stop!" I could see her through the slits at the top of the locker, I tried pleading with her through a look as she typed something into the pad. "Pyrrha please don't do this," I was on the verge of breaking.

The look she gave me was one of resolve, it broke my heart even more. She backed up a few paces before I was launched away.

I tried my damndest to break free of this prison, to get back to her and save her from herself. Finally I felt myself hit the ground, I kicked the door as hard as I could and it finally opened.

My first thought was to pull out my scroll and try one of our friends, she needed help, even if she didn't want it. I hit the first name I came across.

"Juane? Where are you?" Weiss's voice sounded so worried.

"Weiss! Please you have to stop her," I sounded so desperate, I needed someone to understand the magnitude of the situation.

"What?" Weiss sounded so confused, I couldn't blame her.

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower," god this was such a mess. "She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Juane what are you talking about? Where are you?"

Didn't she understand how dire the situation was? "Don't worry about me!" I choked on my words. "Please, you have to save Pyrrha."

"We will, are you ok?"

I could only scream in anguish as I threw my scroll onto the ground as hard as I could, hearing the satisfying crunch as it made contact. I fell to the ground on my knees, sobbing for all I was worth.

How could she do that? Kiss me, then run off to her death. How could she think running off on her own was her destiny? It felt almost like my soul was being pulverized into nothing.

"Please," I muttered to no one. Suddenly there was a loud screech, followed by a blinding light at the top of the tower. I was so emotionally worn out I barely registered the voice trying to get me to follow them.

* * *

When I was aware of myself again, I was somewhere new. I could hear voices nearby, I could identify Nora and Ren, but with that there was an older man's voice.

"How is Ruby?" I couldn't open my eyes, they hurt so much.

"She'll be fine," the older man said.

There was a sniffle, a voice spoke in a tone that broke my heart. "What about Pyrrha?"

"Nora," Ren's voice was soft.

"I want to know!" She demanded.

"We only recovered Ruby," the man said in a subdued voice. Nora's wails filled the space, and I could feel my heart shatter. I drifted back into the darkness.

* * *

I walked into the cabin, I knew that being here might be a huge mistake, but I wanted to talk to Ruby.

"Hello, you're a friend of Ruby's aren't you?" I nodded at the blonde man, he reminded me a lot of Yang.

"Yeah, is she up for visitors?" I asked, my voice was subdued, but I'm certain he couldn't know exactly why.

"She's in the back room," he said with a sympathetic smile. I walked toward the room, I could feel my chest tighten as I got closer. I sucked in a deep breath as I gave a single knock.

"Come in," she sounded so sad, she sounded as young as I always forgot she was. I pushed the door open. "Oh, hi Juane," she looked nervous as I pulled a chair up to her bed. Her eyes filled with tears as we made eye contact. "I'm so sorry…"

"Ruby," I put a hand over hers, trying to comfort her. "I know it's not your fault."

"I was too slow," the tears fell faster. "I-I couldn't save her. Apparently I'm so special and I still couldn't do anything." She buried her face in her hands.

I couldn't handle seeing this girl whom I cared so much for, break down, so I moved onto the bed and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into my chest, as I tried to calm her down. "Shhhh, it's ok." When her crying finally slowed and she was only sniffling, I released her. "Ok now?" I gave her a strained smile. She returned it with a subdued smile of her own. "Look you did your best, and I'm thankful that you tried. I guess sometimes our fates are out of our hands."

'_Juane do you believe in destiny?' _A now distant voice echoed in my head, causing my heart to clench.

"Juane, we need to find answers," she tore me from my thoughts.

"You're right," I agreed. "I want to know why it was so important that she had to face this alone!" My hands clenched, until I felt two small hands encase one of mine.

"I know where we can look," she said softly, a small spark of hope within her eyes. "Haven."

"Ruby, you're not really in any condition," at her glare I trailed off.

"I was thinking a couple weeks," she said looking out the window as a few leaves travelled down to the ground. She glanced back at me. "Would you and the rest of team JNPR meet me here in two weeks?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "Well I should let you rest." I stood up and headed to the door.

"Juane," I stopped with my hand on the handle. "Stay strong."

* * *

By the time it was time to meet Ruby, winter had come and blanketed the land. I stood with the other two, they were a few feet away. I watched the door as Ruby backed out, quietly shutting the door.

"Hey," I said softly as she turned.

She looked up at me with a ghost of a smile. "Hey Juane." I think she was reacting to the sad look I knew was on my face, she sounded sad. She walked up to me. "Haven's a long way to go," she looked up into my eyes.

"I know, but it's the only lead we have." I said, my resolve was absolute.

"And you're sure you wanna come along?" She wondered, her eyes drifting over to the other two.

"The journey will be perilous," Ren stated seriously. "And whether we'll find answers at the end, is entirely uncertain."

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it," Nora stated fiercely. I could feel the determination strengthen as we all glanced around at each other.

"Then let's get started." Ruby said.

As we headed down the road from the cabin, I couldn't help glancing up at the sky. '_Pyrrha, I believed you were my destiny. I never got to say it, but I love you. God I miss you, we all do. I hope that wherever you are, you're at least happy_.'


End file.
